Talk:Since You Went Away/@comment-4689777-20150623172237
Thoughts... *This episode was a cutie patootie really. I mean, I knew it would be really good because Josh said he didn't like it much, and yeah, it had a much better flow than last week's and all the stories in it were pretty entertaining. All the mains felt like mains, and it was nice. Evelyn's absence is of course a sad drawback though. *I kinda like Gail now, I guess. She's growing on me. She still ain't no Tanya, but she's growing on me. I continue to like Jesse as well; he's hot. Lol that that dude whose hand it is had 2 appearances now based on his body parts. So, he's Marisol's maid now and that's cute and I'm not sure if there's really that much more to comment on. What Gail wanted to do to Evelyn was delightfully atrocious. The book club scene was really fun, and it was nice to see Genevieve pop into Marisol's story. I suppose that vaguely set up the ending, since she needed to be a friend of Gail's? *Rosie is still coming off as uncute to me and I don't know why. Perhaps the absence of a particular fapticious black family? Tbh I think it's just by sheer sheer hatred of love triangles. Can't stand the things. This one isn't necessarily bad, but it's just the worst kind of story a show can do in my opinion, right up there with "financial difficulties". I definitely side with Spence because yeah. Ernesto wanting to take Miguel back to Mexico was far too much to ask, but I also understood, so moo. I sympathize with everyone really. Proper fucked-up sitch. New Miguel is baeter. *Carrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrmen walked on Adrian's back in heels lolololol this was my fave story of the ep cos it was real cute and funny. Sebastien is still kinda annoying though but meh. I'll bare with. I hope the S&M shit is dragged out to hell because it's just so fun. I didn't really get Carmen's manipulation of Sebastien. Just to make him feel jealous? Cos moo it didn't spur him to do anything as I expected it would. Again, not really much to say about this story... I feel like more happened in this episode that I'm not commenting on. Again, it really felt like it was over too soon. *Zoila and Genevieve's friendship is one of my favorite aspects of DM. It's just such fapulosity. I thought the new love interest would be introduced a bit later, but I guess he's fuckin' off for a while so there's that. The scene at the end was sweet, and the story was overall enjoyable. Glad that Valentina was mentioned. :) *Blanca's dead tbh lol. *Katy talking feels wrong. Michael felt actually kind of relevant this episode and it was nice. I wonder why Taylor would stab a tennis pro... guess we'll find out. Lol Carmen and the dress. Happy that I predicted that being a thing. :) So yeh this ep seems to be strangely lacking and yet it was still really enjoyable so yay for it ig.